1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle for use by persons with disabilities, and more specifically a tricycle for use by children with autistic spectrum disorder (ASD).
2. Description of Related Art
Autism is a neurological disorder. Children with ASD have severe communication and language delays, sensory processing abnormalities, difficulty acquiring self-help skills, and experience delayed social interaction. Autism is a developmental disorder affecting critical aspects of a child's interaction with the external world. Defining characteristics include a significant impairment in social skills, a significant impairment in the ability to use words to communicate and lack of appropriate cognitive and behavioral flexibility, often manifested as preservative behavior or poor impulse control. There is no typical autistic child. Autism is known as a spectrum disorder because there is a wide range of characteristics and severity. However, all children with autistic spectrum disorder have common deficits in social and language skills seen from early childhood and restricted patterns of behavior.
ASD has reached epidemic proportions, not only in the United States but in many countries throughout the world. The Center for Disease Control (CDC) has documented that ASD occurs in 1 in 500 children. Moreover, the syndrome is found more in males than in females, at a ration of about 4 to 1. In the last ten years there has been an alarming increase in the number of children diagnosed with autism. The reason for this rise in ASD is unknown.
Children with autism have difficulties keeping there bodies in good physical condition. Children with autism may possess low levels of physical fitness (Auxter, Pyfer, & Huettig, 1997). This can be compounded by the fact that this population tends to have lower levels of interest or motivation to participate in games. Physical activity programs for children with autism may promote appropriate behaviors and improve cardiovascular endurance at the same time. Following moderate aerobic activity, children with autism may experience increases in attention span, on-task behavior, and level of correct responding. Thus, any device that exercises the muscles which can be used by children with ASD may be of enormous benefit. A device for such use must meet, at a minimum, two needs: first, that it be usable by children with ASD, and second, that be attractive enough to lure such children into using it. Children with ASD are difficult, if not impossible, to force into a situation.
Unfortunately, there are not sufficient devices available to meet the needs of children with autism. Although some devices have been designed, they are typically very expensive, which restricts their availability. Some items are stationary exercise devices for use as the child matures.
What is clearly called for is a device which affords a child with ASD an opportunity for exercise. What is also called for is such a device which is adapted to be used by a child with ASD, and also to be attractive enough to such a child to solicit the device's use. The device should also be affordable.